


Oblivious

by Methoxyethane



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryoma is terribly entertained, Tezuka is uncomfortable and Atobe is... Well, gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> As you may or may not know, I am the most unfortunate victim of Chronic Spontanious Crack Generation. A most unfortunate condition where fics just sort of happen, and if there's a computer in front of me at the time, you all are, I'm afraid, liable to bear witness to the results of my condition. This particular fit lasted about ten minutes, and this was the result.

Echizen could, for once, honestly say that he was having a good time at Atobe's stupid party. So, when Momoshiro weaved through the crowd to inform him that he was going, and that if he still wanted a ride back he'd better be going too, he found himself disappointed.

"Let's blow this taco stand, man, I'm sick of all these squares." Momo called.

Rather than his initial response, which went somewhere along the lines of 'What the hell did you just say' and 'Has your brain finally rotted through for you to say something so stupid', Ryoma instead asked "Do we have to go?" rather hopefully, wondering if doe-eyes would have any effect on his senior. The strategy worked often enough that he was tempted to try.

Momo blinked in surprise."Eh? Why don't you wanna leave? Usually you're complaining the whole time we're at one of these, and you actually wanna hang around?"

Ryoma smirked, and gestured to the conversation he had been listening to casually. "I'm watching Buchou not notice that the Monkey-King's hitting on him. It's really funny."

After a moment of silence, where it became apparent that Ryoma had said that loud enough so that everyone in a ten-foot radius had heard, the was an odd strangled noise from Seigaku's captain.

"...What?" Tezuka finally managed to choke out, after a moment of struggle.

Atobe raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You... Couldn't tell?"

Tezuka stared at him in mild horror. And then, probably unconsciously, shifted a few steps away.

"It's not like I was being subtle." Atobe added in his defense.

"Yeah, but he's kind of dense like that. He never notices when Fuji hits on him, either." Ryoma chipped in cheerfully.

Tezuka stared at him. "That's... A joke, right? Echizen?"

The freshman smirked. "That's the question, isn't it?" He turned to Momoshiro. "Okay, we can go now."

Momo just blinked again. "Huh. Um, yeah. Well. Yes. Let's go then."

The two made their exit, which, Tezuka noted, was done in an impressively smug way to leave a room on Echizen's part.

He turned back to Atobe awkwardly.

"Would you like any champagne, Tezuka?"

The latter winced visibly, and made to excuse himself, claiming to need a word with Tachibana.

Atobe, it was later claimed, was heard to be muttering about 'damned heterosexual bastards' for the remainder of the evening.


End file.
